1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus in which a main pixel is provided with plural sub-pixels displaying different colors, and the sub-pixel is divided into plural apertures.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) display device does not emit light when there are foreign objects or the like in an organic EL light emitting layer. This is a phenomenon in which a leakage path is formed between electrodes due to foreign objects mixed into electrodes of a pixel and the entire pixel does not emit light. The entire pixels do not emit light also when foreign objects exist on a thin-film transistor substrate (TFT substrate) and power supply to the organic EL layer is shut off.
When the organic EL layer is formed by using a mask on the TFT substrate, it is difficult to completely exclude foreign objects. Since a region in which a leakage path is actually generated is part of the pixel, when one pixel is divided into plural sub-pixels and remaining sub-pixels without leakage emit light normally, it is expected that pixel defects are reduced.
For example, a structure in which one pixel is divided into plural regions is disclosed in JP-A-2007-286081 (Patent Document 1). That is, one pixel is divided into plural TFTs or EL elements. Accordingly, even when a leakage path is generated at any of divided regions, or even when power supply to the EL element is shut off, light emission (lighting) at other divided regions can be maintained. In this case, the light emitting area of the EL element is reduced as compared with a normal pixel, however, a complete black dot defect can be avoided.